A Day at the Dump OneShot
by KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl
Summary: Rena and Riiko Ryuuga decide to treasure hunt at the dump one day. Only to find out that the person they hate the most is there.


**Misty: My 1st fan fiction! Criticism is encouraged but don't be too cruel. Disclaimers please…Hanyuu!**

**Hanyuu: WAA? O-Okay. Misty doesn't own Higurashi no Naku no Koro ni Kai except for Riiko.**

**Misty: Thank you Hanyuu, here is a cream puff.**

**Hanyuu: YAY!!!!!!**

**A Day at the Dump**

Rena and Riiko Ryuuga began walking home together from school. Rena didn't look as happy as she normally is and it began to trouble Riiko.

"Ano…Rena-chan…," her younger sister began but got cut off as her older sister opened the door to their house. Riiko looked down and saw two pairs of shoes. Now she wasn't the kind to express her more….ahem…violent emotions but both of the Ryuuga sisters didn't like the certain woman who was staying in their house.

"Welcome back you two." Rina's cheery voice said.

"H-Hi" Rena replied.

"Rena-chan, Riiko-chan, today your father and I went to this amazing restaurant called 'Kima Curry'. The food was so wonderful that I thought I might bring some home to you. After all you are growing girls. Why don't you have some for dinner tonight?"

The food indeed smelled wonderful, almost like Teriyaki noodles. "Thank you so much!" the girls smiled. "We'd love to!" Rena finished.

"Also girls, I think there is something that the four of us need to talk about-"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Rena cut Rina off as quickly as she could. "We actually have some friends waiting for us! So we should get going."

Rina chuckled. "Are you going treasure hunting at the dump again? Maybe I could go with you." she suggested. A look of anger flashed in Rena's eyes, too quick for anyone to see, but unfortunately Rina was fast enough.

"See you later! Come on Riiko-chan!" Rena called and dragged her sister along.

"U-Um okay," she gave a small smile and followed Rena along. Rina tried to call wait, but they were already out the door. The pink-haired woman bit her nail angrily.

Once outside Rena slowed her speed and turned around to look at the house. "Is something wrong?"

Rena turned back around. "Nope~ Nothing at all! Let's go."

"Hey! Sis can you help me find something?"

The orange-haired girl looked up at Rena. "Sure. What was it?"

"Yesterday I saw a cute little stuffed bunny and I wanted to take it home so much. If we split up we can surely find it."

Riiko pondered what she would say. She shuffled her feet nervously in her blue school uniform on the filthy dirt ground. She was afraid to be in the dump alone, but she didn't want anyone to know that. "Okay! I'll help. How about I look on this side?"

"That's perfect, thanks a bunch!" Rena said and hoped on pile after pile of garbage. "I owe you one." She waved and disappeared from Riiko's sight. Riiko sighed, but kept a smile on her face as she began to search for a stuffed rabbit.

In the middle of her search, a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"RIIKO-CHAN! RENA-CHAN!" Riiko peered out from behind a heap of old computers.

"Rina-san?"

"Are you deaf? I have been yelling this whole time!" Rina looked behind herself as if checking to see if anyone was around.

"Sorry." Riiko mumbled.

"Hm? Where are your friends? And where is Rena-chan?"

"Oh them, we went on without them. Rena is out search for something and I was as well." Riiko's voice actually sounded as if she wanted Rina to leave. "Bye-bye~" she waved back and walked away. Riiko continued walking and found herself in front of an old abandoned van.

"Hey, this is pretty cool." Rina voice rang out again. "It's like a secret base or something."

Riiko giggled. "I guess you could call it something like that. It's nice because no one ever comes here. No one can hear anything either…"

"So this is the Ryuuga twins own special place, huh? I should feel honored that you lead me here." Rina smiled. _I didn't lead you here. _Riiko thought bitterly.

"But Riiko-chan, I really have something I need to ask you and your sister."

"What is it?" Riiko smiled again.

"Do you like me?"

Riiko smiled wider. "Well this is certainly out of nowhere. Why do you ask?"

"Not really…but ever since I have been dating your father we have been talking about a lot of things." Rina narrowed her cold eyes. "About taking our future seriously, taking our relationship up a notch. Do you understand where I am going with this?"

Riiko flashed back to a talk she had with her mother and Rena.

"_Girls, you like Mr. Akahito right?" their mother asked as a younger Rena stopped eating her strawberry and banana parfait. A younger Riiko said nothing but stared blankly at their mother. "Because…."_

"I won't allow it!" Riiko firmly said, trying not to shake. "I don't care if you date our father but I will never let you marry him."

Rina stared at the girl then she suddenly burst out laughing. "Ha Ha. I thought there might have been a little resistance. But I never expected you to be so straight foreword about it."

She turned her gaze to the side frowning a bit.

"I knew because you never look me straight in the eye and when you do you run away." Rina smirked. "Now let me ask you something. What is it about me that you don't like?" Rina challenged.

"Everything. I hate your clothes, your make-up, even your smell." Riiko's voice was strong and clear and not trembling at all.

"Oh then isn't THAT convenient, because I hate both of you too." Rina laughed scornfully. "I have hated you since the start," she continued laughing. "Now you listen to me you little brat. Don't get in my way, or I will rip that moth of your right off!" she yelled.

Riiko backed up but kept her head held up high. "D-Don't you ever come near my house again! I will never let you marry my father.

"HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! Then why don't you tell your father how you feel then? I would love to see how that goes." Rina walked up to Riiko and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And you know what?" she paused and whispered in her ear. "I'm pregnant."

Riiko's blue eyes widened and flashed back again to the same scene.

"_Your mother…is pregnant." Their mother continued. Rena and Riiko just stared. _

"You're lying!" Riiko burst out. She remembered how hard it had been on Rena and what she did. Riiko didn't want her sister to go through that again.

"I'm not lying. It's true."

"I heard you. Rena and I both did, when you were talking to that Teppei guy at the coffee house. We know that you are just trying to take his money!" her voice rose up to a yell. "And we know about you badger tactics too! We know everything about YOU!"

"So you know all about me huh?" Rina smiled. "Didn't you say that nobody knows about this place and that no one can hear us?"

Riiko didn't like where that was going, but it was too late to escape. Rina slapped her hard across the face and grabbed her hair. She pushed her down to the ground and began to kick and punch her.

"So you think I am just going to stop scheming off of your father because you told me too?" Rina asked as she continued hitting her. "Do NOT think that you can just come along and take it all away from me!" She said and gripped her neck. Rina tightened the grip and tried to choke her.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Riiko screamed. "RENA! RIKA! MION! KEIICHI! SATOKO! ANYONE HELP!"

"Shut your mouth you brat!" Rina gripped her neck even harder. _This is it! I'm going to die!_ Riiko thought as tears flooded her eyes.

"Riiko-chan! I found the…bunny…" Rena came out from behind the van and held the stuffed animal. Her gaze flickered from her sister to the woman who was trying to kill her. Her dark blue eyes flared with anger. _How dare she try to kill MY precious sister!_ She thought.

Rina laughed evilly and taunted, "If you come near us. I will snap this girl's neck." Rena's eyes widened and saw how upset her sister was. Her pupils slit and became very small. Riiko's hand felt around, frantically for anything. It soon found a smooth piece of glass. Her fingers closed around and slashed the laughing woman's side. Rina let go, screamed, and held her now bleeding side.

Riiko coughed and held her neck. She didn't have enough strength to stand so she crawled away. Her fingernails dug into the dirt as she pulled herself behind the old van. She looked back to Rena, hoping she was alright.

"Why you little-!" Rina finally spoke.

"You hurt her." Rena's hair was covering her eyes as she went on. "You hurt my sister. You made her cry. You made her bleed…"

Rena walked over and bent down to pick something up. Riiko tried to see what it was. All she saw was something long, black, and rusty. Riiko's mouth fell open a little. _Rena! What are you-_

"You…almost killed her." Rena muttered. Riiko pushed her back against the other side of the van so she couldn't see Rena or Rina.

Rena held the pipe over her head. "YOU THINK IT'S ALRIGHT TO MESS WITH MY FAMILY!?"

"Wait. What are you doing? That's not funny!" Rina desperately protested.

Rena didn't feel like hearing excuses so she just struck the pipe to Rina's head. She struck over and over as Rina screamed. Riiko covered her ears and shut her eyes. Covering her ears did not stop the sound of Rena striking or Rina screaming.

After about a minute Rina wasn't screaming anymore and Rena finally stopped hitting her. Riiko heard a clang as Rena dropped the pipe which was covered in blood. She cautiously crawled out from behind the van and noticed Rena shoving something into a refrigerator. A trail of blood followed to the broken down fridge. Riiko was able to stand up and she walked slowly over to her older sister.

The girl closed the door and bloody hand prints smeared as Rena moved her hand down.

"R-Rena…c-chan?" Rena looked over, her eyes those of a cold killer. Riiko gasped and asked shakily, "I-Is Rina-san d-d-d-dead?"

She nodded her head to say 'yes'. Riiko opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. The Ryuuga sisters said nothing and then the air was filled with the sound of the cicadas crying.

**Misty: ****~Finished! ~**

**Hanyuu: *continues munching ***

**Rika: What are you eating?**

**Hanyuu: o_0**

**Misty: Please review. I will give you all virtual cream puffs too!**

**Rika: Cream puffs huh?**


End file.
